Ghost Of You
by Natsu M
Summary: Necesitaba ayuda. Él no estaba loco. Él no la había matado. Ella estaba ahí; acechándolo. Acechándolos. "— ¿Qué está pasando, Inuyasha? ¿Qué es eso? —Recuérdalo, niña. Él es mío." "— ¡NO! — ¡Inuyasha! — ¡Kagome, aléjate! — ¿Qué...? —Es Kikyo. Sigue aquí."
1. Prólogo

Hola, gente ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien, y que la hayan pasado bien en estas fechas así como yo. Esta vez, les traigo mi primera historia del año, y es una temática diferente pero que sé manejar a la perfección. Sé que se preguntarán dónde dejé a Perfect Liar, pero pondré las razones de su eliminación en mi Profile, por si quieren pasarse a ver.

Esta historia vengo planteándola desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de Perfect Liar, pero nunca pude concretarla. Hasta ahora. Es una historia un tanto especial para mí, dice muchas cosas que he querido decir y también que he vivido. No del todo, pero hasta cierto punto sí.

Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de InuYasha y co. no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.

* * *

**Ghost Of** **You **

_Por Natsu M._

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Dejó la última caja en el frío suelo de cerámica y suspiró, mientras intentaba estirar sus agarrotados y maltratados músculos. Miró con una satisfacción impropia la habitación de paredes blancas, aquel sería su hogar de ahora en adelante. Quizá pintara de algún color vivo las paredes, cambiara los mueves y tal vez decoraría con algunos dibujos propios. Pero eso ya lo vería luego.

Se fue a la cocina, y tomó agua directamente del grifo. Se encontraba cansado y empapado en sudor. Subir todas las cajas hasta su nuevo departamento había sido toda una odisea; haciendo equilibro con sus pertenencias mientras subía las largas escaleras de caracol hacia el décimo piso. Había sido entretenido y también hizo un poco de ejercicio. Algo que los últimos seis meses había dejado de lado.

Suspiró nuevamente, sintiendo que la extraña opresión en su pecho comenzaba poco a poco a deshacerse y a dejarlo respirar con tranquilidad. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? ¿Todo estaba ya en el pasado? ¿Lo había olvidado? Dejó salir el aire de golpe, como si estuviera resignándose a la respuesta que había conocido desde que la rara opresión se había alojado ahí, en su pecho, justo al lado del corazón: No. No estaba en el pasado y mucho menos en el olvido.

Le faltaba mucho tiempo para lograr aquello.

Se mojó la cara, como tratando de distraerse. Se secó y se devolvió hasta la pequeña salita, a comenzar a sacar, caja por caja, todas sus pertenencias y acomodarlas de una vez. Abrió la primera caja de cartón que se encontró, sacando poco a poco las pocas fotografías que guardaba de su familia y amigos.

Sin querer, comenzó a detallar todas y cada una de las fotos, encontrando algunas divertidas y otras en las que hubiera preferido cambiar la horrible mueca que aseguraba ser su rostro. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, eran recuerdos que desearía poder revivir. Las tomó, una a una, y las acomodó en el mueble que había designado para ello. Para todas aquellas fotos familiares, retratos y recuerdos que deseaba tener a mano.

Tomó otra caja, y la abrió. Ahí se encontraban la vajilla que había utilizado en su otro apartamento. Sonrió de nuevo, un poco más en calma. Sacó los platos, y cuando levantó el primer vaso, una sombra pasó frente a sus ojos. El vaso cayó, y se quebró en mil pedazos, al mismo tiempo que su corazón.

No.

No podía estarle pasando.

Alzó nuevamente la mirada, que inconsciente había clavado en los pedazos de vidrio que estaban regados en la alfombra de la pequeña salita, y se encontró con lo que temía.

Ahí estaba ella, tan esbelta y hermosa como recordaba.

Así, tal cual la recordaba antes de morir.

–Hola, InuYasha.

Ahí estaba la razón de su huida.


	2. Capitulo 1

Buenos días, ¿Cómo están? (Bueno, acá es de mañana xD) Aquí está el primer capitulo de la historia. Me alegro que les guste. Sí, es una trama diferente a lo que yo estoy acostumbrada. Pero espero montarla bien y no cansarlas.

No tengo más que decir, así que...

Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de InuYasha y co. no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es mía.

* * *

**Ghost Of** **You **

_Por Natsu M._

* * *

**Capítulo 1 | Comienzo**

– ¡Buenos días, dormilón!

Abrió los ojos, un tanto confundido ante ese grito. Sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la luz, se sentó en su lugar y se talló los ojos. Miró a su alrededor: se encontraba en la sala, en un sofá color beige con un cartón haciendo el papel de cobija. Soltó un bostezo, perezoso, habían pasado tres semanas, y aún no lograba terminar de desempacar.

– ¡Argh, mierda, abre ya!

Curioso, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin pensarlo mucho la abrió, bostezando de nuevo. Unos delgados brazos rodearon su pecho con cariño, y unos labios se estamparon en su mejilla. Asombrado, miró a la chica que tenía ahora en brazos, mirándolo con cara de perrito.

–Hola, InuYasha. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Yo? Estoy bien–dijo sarcástica, soltándolo y poniendo sus manos en la cintura–: gracias por **no **preguntar.

Rió, pasándose las manos por el cabello negro. Ahora la reconocía a la perfección. Ese cabello azabache, la estatura media, su rostro fino, sus delicadas facciones, su esbelta figura, esos divertidos mohines que hacía cuando estaba molesta y ese carácter tan explosivo. Abrió los brazos, invitándola a un abrazo reconocido.

–Perdona, Kag–volvió a reír–. Pero no tenía idea de que sabías dónde vivo.

–Al menos reconocerme, idiota–murmuró, cruzándose de brazos, reticente a su abrazo.

–Estaba dormido–explicó, miró el reloj amarillo que adornaba la pared lateral–, y son las siete de la mañana. ¿En serio esperabas que te reconociera a estas horas?

–Claro, a estas horas soy más bella que en la tarde–dijo, coqueta, poniendo las manos una vez más en su cintura, pero ahora con un deje de seducción en sus actos–. ¿Verdad que sí?

Se echó a reír, haciendo que su carcajada resonara en todo el apartamento.

–Claro, Kag–murmuró, aún riendo–. Eres hermosa.

–Gracias, cielo–le pellizcó las mejillas–. Ya lo sabía, pero gracias por notarlo.

Gruñó ante el pellizco, para luego señalar un sofá con el objetivo de que ella se sentara y dejara de andar saltando por todo el departamento. La chica se sentó, y lo miró con curiosidad y anhelo. Él enarcó una ceja, como si esperara una respuesta.

– ¿Ya te matriculaste en la universidad?

–Aún no–respondió.

– ¿Sabes que yo vivo a unas cuadras de acá, cierto?

InuYasha negó. Desconocía ese dato.

– ¿Y así te haces llamar mi mejor amigo?–fingió ofenderse–. Pero apuesto a que sí sabes donde vive Miroku.

Se encogió de hombros. A veces se olvidaba de lo infantil e ingenua que podía ser ella. Luego sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Kagome era una chica especial, muy especial para él. Cuando se conocieron en secundaria se detestaban a muerte, tanto así que los profesores optaron por tenerlos en clases distintas. Sin embargo, mientras crecían fueron conociéndose y terminaron llevando entre sí una amistad más llevadera. Él creyó (y tachó) al principio que Kagome era caprichosa y engreída. Pero, se dio cuenta de que sólo actuaba así con él.

Ella era única. Era bajita, pero no tanto. Con un carácter explosivo y una personalidad muy extrovertida. Era demasiado distraída, así como inocente e ingenua. También, en ocasiones se mostraba atrevida y pícara, para luego volver a su lado infantil y tierno.

InuYasha sonrió de nuevo; era todo eso lo que le gustaba de ella.

–El que calla otorga–volvió a hablar ella, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones–. Prefieres a Miroku que a mí.

–No es así, Kag.

–Sí, claro.

–Iré a ducharme–avisó–. ¿Ya desayunaste?

Ella negó.

–Bien, entonces ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar juntos?

–Es lo mínimo por preferir a ese pervertido, ¿no crees?

Rió, un poco más despierto. Se metió a su habitación, buscó la ropa y se fue a la ducha.

Kagome suspiró. Su amigo era un idiota de primero, pero así lo quería. Grosero, mal humorado e incluso en _sus días_. Soltó otro suspiro cuando escuchó el agua caer. Cuando su mejor amiga (novia del pervertido) le contó que InuYasha se había mudado a ese edificio que quedaba tan cerca de su casa, no dudó en ir a visitarlo. Tenían casi un año de no verse. Todo por la ex de él.

Otro suspiro. Otro recuerdo.

Se hablaban, sí. Pero sólo por mensajes y algunas veces por chat. Nunca más volvieron a salir luego de que él comenzara a salir con esa mujer. A ella siempre le pareció mala, interesada, **ambiciosa**. Mas nunca se interpuso entre ellos. InuYasha era libre de elegir con quién salir. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que era diferente. Su ex había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, y sabía, también, que sí él se había ido de aquel apartamento que compartía con esa, era porque quería huir. Olvidarse de todo y de todos. Empezar de nuevo sin los fantasmas de su pasado.

Y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.

El sonido de la cortina de la lucha la sobresaltó. Luego rió por su ingenuidad. Repasó con la mirada el lugar, detallando los muebles y el espacio. Era un piso bonito, amplio pero no demasiado. Aún así, sentía que le faltaba _calor_, _vida_. Vio en un mueble las fotos de su familia, incluso algunas de ellos dos. Sonrió, quizá su amigo no estaba tan cambiado.

_¿Estás segura?_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué era esa voz? Se volteó, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y su cuerpo temblando. No había nada. Todo estaba en su lugar. ¿Había sido su imaginación?

_Aléjate de él. Es mío._

Ahí estaba otra vez esa voz. Era aguda, sí, pero tenían cierto matiz sombrío que hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Sin embargo, esta vez no se asustó. No tenía miedo, ahora sólo estaba molesta.

_No querrás meterte conmigo, mocosa._

Salió de la ducha vestido con unos jeans y una camisa blanca, con los primeros tres botones abiertos. Como siempre. Se secó el cabello negro, se calzó los zapatos y fue a la salita, a buscar a Kagome.

– ¿Kag?–corrió hacia ella– ¿Qué te pasó?

Estaba hecha un ovillo en uno de los sofás. Con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y la respiración entrecortada. La abrazó, y ella sollozó en su hombro. Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera darle una pista de lo que había sucedido, del por qué se hallaba tan asustada.

Y ahí estaba.

La mujer de esbelta figura le sonrió con sorna. Mientras articulaba una frase con sus labios, sin hacer el menos ruido para no alertar a la que lloraba en brazos del hombre. InuYasha frunció el ceño ante lo que le dijo. Quiso reclamarle. Gritarle que se alejara de su vida, y en especial de Kagome. Ella no tenía nada que ver.

Pero no pudo. Antes de pudiera siquiera moverse, ella se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

–Kikyo–susurró, para que su amiga no lo escuchara– ¿Por qué?

_Lo siento, cariño. Pero tú eres sólo mío._


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Hola, chicas! Acá estamos de nuevo con la continuación de esta historia. Me he demorado mucho, pero no sabía muy bien cómo plasmar la idea de este capítulo. Está muy-demasiado centrado en Inuyasha y Kagome, en el próximo hablaré un poco más de qué fue lo que sucedió con Kikyo y además de eso explicaré la situación. Lamento muchísimo la demora, en serio. Pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí está. ¡Ojalá les guste!

PD. Respecto a Perfect Liar: pueden pasarse por mi profile, no daré más explicaciones respecto a eso. Gracias.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para darle vida a mis locuras. La canción Ghost Of You pertenece a Selena Gómez y demás co-escritores y productores.

* * *

**Ghost Of You**

_Por Natsu M._

* * *

**Capítulo dos.**

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella se rió, divertida y hasta cierto punto enternecida. Pero eso nunca se lo diría, por supuesto. Le dio un codazo y siguió caminando a su lado.

— ¿No te cansas de preguntarme lo mismo?

—Parecías realmente asustada, tonta—respondió. Desvió la mirada, intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas—. La próxima no me preocuparé por ti.

Kagome volvió a reírse. Era divertido volver a revivir esos momentos tsundere de su mejor amigo. Inuyasha era un hombre algo complicado; tenía nobles sentimientos, y amaba a sus amigos. A la vez era increíblemente rencoroso y también hacerlo enfadar era muy fácil. Por eso mismo ella amaba ponerlo en esas situaciones incómodas en las que él tenía que admitir que la quería. Ella lo sabía de antemano, pero amaba ver esas mejillas rojas gracias a sus comentarios y preguntas.

—Dale, no seas resentido, ¿si?—se guindó de su cuello mientras le hablaba con voz de niña—. Estaba asustada, sí. Pero ahora estás aquí y sé que fueron cosas de mi imaginación, así que no hay de qué preocuparse—enredó su brazo con el de él y apresuró el paso—. Ahora vamos por ese desayuno que me debes porque estoy famélica.

Inuyasha sonrió. Sacudió su cabeza sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de satisfacción; esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Era tan polifacética, tan niña, tan inocente y a la vez tan madura. Era una combinación extraña entre pureza y atrevimiento, entre niña y adulta. Pero así era perfecta, y no osaría jamás cambiarla.

Entraron en un pequeño restaurante que normalmente Kagome frecuentaba al salir de la facultad, se sentaron en una mesa apartada del resto y comenzaron a hablar del clima. Se sentía excelente estar así de despreocupado y relajado, últimamente estar en su departamento era un dolor de cabeza. Con lo que había sucedido en la mañana, sabía que algo tenía que hacer para _limpiar_ el lugar. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer separarse de _eso_ todavía.

Suspiró.

Rápidamente llegó una muchachita menuda con el menú, les sonrió a ambos y esperó pacientemente a que se decidieran. Inuyasha miraba sin mirar lo que había, mientras Kagome jugaba con las servilletas en clara señal de aburrimiento.

—Tráeme un jugo de naranja y unos huevos revueltos con tostadas—pidió Kagome. Pensó un poco y luego agregó:—. Para él trae un café negro, y unos pancakes con frutas.

La chica asintió y se fue, retirando el menú y trayendo de vuelta a Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué carajo…?—miró alrededor—. Yo no pedí mi…

Se distrajo un sólo momento pensando en qué hacer con Kikyo y no lo tomaban en cuenta para desayunar. El malhumor se comenzó a hacer presente y le gruñó a todo ser viviente. ¿No entendían que él era un _niño en crecimiento_? ¡Necesitaba alimentarse!

_Jo, qué bien_—pensó—_. Yo voy a pagar, pero ni siquiera puedo elegir qué carajo desayunar._

Gruñó, enfadado.

—Café negro y pancakes con frutas—interrumpió el gruñido, ella sonrió. Él se carcajeó—. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

Inuyasha sintió, totalmente de acuerdo. Sin embargo, se guardó su réplica. Él también la conocía muy bien, tanto así que estaba completamente seguro de que al terminar el desayuno ella propondría que fueran al parque, o a recorrer los territorios de la universidad. Kagome amaba la naturaleza, así como amaba el arte y a la vez la lógica.

Iba a decir algo, pero la misma muchachita llegó ya con los desayunos. En silencio, comenzaron a comer y mientras más avanzaba la mañana, más felices parecían ambos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, casi desde que él había comenzado una nueva relación amorosa y eso la había hecho echarse para atrás y aislarse de su mundo. Pero ahora era otra cosa; un nuevo inicio, y todo parecía ir mejorando.

_Esto es lindo_—pensó Kagome—. _No vernos desde hace un año y que hoy todo parezca como si nunca nos hubieran separado. Él no ha cambiado casi nada, y yo… siento que ya no soy la misma de antes. Quizá es que estoy madurando. No… Es sólo la emoción de volver a ver a mi mejor amigo luego de haber sido separada de él por una… necia. Seguimos siendo los mismos; misma complicidad, misma terquedad y el mismo cariño. Todo sigue intacto. Menos él; es el mismo, sí, pero esa sombra de tristeza y arrepentimiento en sus ojos no puede ocultarla. Es obvio que aún sigue culpándose de la muerte de su novia._

— ¿Todo bien, Kag?—murmuró. Ella se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de regar el jugo de naranja—. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

—Tranquilo, estaba pensando nada más—le sonrió—. ¿Nos vamos?

Inuyasha asintió.

— ¿Al parque?—ofreció ella. Él rió, satisfecho de conocerla—. ¿O prefieres que vayamos a mi departamento?

—Es tu elección.

— ¡Yay! ¡A mí departamento!

Se levantó de la silla y meneando las caderas lo guió, caminando unas cuadras más al norte. Entraron a un edificio bastante lujoso, con una gran puerta de cristal. Kagome saludó al guarda y se dirigió automáticamente al ascensor. Inuyasha estaba embobado; jamás pensó que aquella _pulga_ viviera entre semejantes lujos, y menos tan relativamente cerca de la universidad, el centro comercial, el parque y, ahora, su casa. Llegando al décimo piso, las puertas se abrieron, y Kagome sacó las llaves de la bolsa de sus jeans. Frente a la puerta número 8, metió la llave, giró, y abrió.

Y como por arte de magia, una fuerte ráfaga de viento la cerró de nuevo.

Un frío le heló la columna y supo que tenía que irse. Se despidió de su amiga y corrió escaleras abajo. Los escalofríos continuaban insistentemente en su espalda, y la frustración crecía con una velocidad increíble. Necesitaba llegar a casa y librar a Kagome de lidiar con algo que realmente no era de este mundo, y que tampoco sabía por qué carajo seguía aquí.

Entonces, su mente se iluminó: Miroku.

Él era un jodido adicto a todo eso de los horóscopos, mala suerte, karma y qué iba a saber uno. Quizá él sabría que hacer. Quizá él también la vería.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez… Él no estuviera loco.


	4. Capítulo 3

Y tal y como lo prometí: aquí está el nuevo capítulo. No sé, la verdad es que amo la relación que tienen Inuyasha y Kagome, ¿Ustedes no? Desearía tener un mejor amigo así jaja. Aclaré todo lo que prometí en el anterior xD así que lean :3

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para darle vida a mis locuras. La canción Ghost Of You pertenece a Selena Gómez y demás co-escritores y productores.

* * *

**Ghost Of You**

_Por Natsu M._

* * *

**Capítulo tres.**

—Bueno, amigo. Yo diría que estás jodido.

Le frunció el ceño. Miroku llevaba casi dos horas en su casa, tocando todas las malditas puertas y paredes intentando ver si podía sacar de su escondite a _Kikyo_. Pero todo había sido inútil. Inuyasha había llegado a la deprimente conclusión de que tenía dos opciones:

a) Se había vuelto loco y tenía alucinaciones con su ex muerta.

b) El espíritu solamente salía cuando él estaba solo, o cuando estaba con Kagome.

Por cualquier lado que viera el asunto, todo estaba mal. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba loco en serio, y que su mejor amiga había imaginado aquella voz. Pero no, Inuyasha estaba completamente seguro de que ese roce de labios en su mejilla al despertar, y esa risa pícara cuando él estaba en la ducha no eran producto de su imaginación. Es decir, él simplemente **no** podía imaginar o alucinar con un maldito fantasma acosándolo.

No, él no estaba loco.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que decir, Miroku? Por ejemplo, algo que no sepa.

—No seas amargado—le replicó—. No puedo darte siquiera una solución porque la maldita no sale.

Inuyasha lo observó desde su posición, en el sofá. Parecía cansado, muy cansado. Además de estar vistiendo unas telas amarradas por todo el cuerpo sobre su jeans y polera, lo cual lo hacía verse muy extraño. Tenía en la mano un báculo, y en su rostro descansaba una sonrisa cansada pero preocupada. Estaba más alto, aunque en realidad lo había estado viendo regularmente, pero sabía que vivir con Sango le hacía bien a su mejor amigo. Hasta sus ojos índigo tenían otro brillo.

—Es que… asustó a Kagome esta mañana.

Miroku lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Cómo?

—No sé. Hoy en la mañana Kagome prácticamente me despertó—comenzó a contar—. Le dije que me esperara en la sala mientras me duchaba, para irnos a desayunar.

—Todo me parece normal.

—Ese es el punto—murmuró. Miró el sofá de la esquina, donde había estado Kagome—. Escuché un grito y salí corriendo hacia la sala… Kagome estaba hecha un ovillo en una esquina toda temblorosa. Solamente repetía que alguien le había susurrado algo al oído y ella estaba sola.

Su amigo de ojos azules calló, sopesando un poco las palabras. Algo andaba mal. Según Miroku, todo se debía a que quizá Kikyo tenía algo más que hacer con Inuyasha antes de poder _irse_. Sin embargo, el ataque a Kagome era innecesario conforme a esa hipótesis y ahora lo obligaba a cambiar toda su teoría.

Tal vez… todo era cuestión de apego hacia su amigo.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de Kikyo? Antes de… su muerte.

Se encogió de hombros. Ese tema era incómodo, porque él había _propiciado_ esa muerte indirectamente aunque no fuera esa su intención; estaban discutiendo porque Inuyasha quería ver a Kagome, y Kikyo estaba cegada por sus celos. Al final, él le había gritado que estaba harto de ella y que terminaban. Ella, en cambio, con lágrimas de rabia había salido del apartamento dando un portazo y corriendo por las escaleras, donde, desgraciadamente, había resbalado y golpeado en el filo de las escaleras su nuca. En otras palabras, se había roto la nuca o se había desnucado. Todo, al final de las escaleras en plena entrada al edificio de apartamentos en el que vivían.

Ella había muerto con un resentimiento hacia él.

—Nuestra última discusión—dijo, perturbado por los recuerdos.

Era y no era su culpa que ella hubiera muerto. Él simplemente había expresado sus deseos de ver a una vieja amiga y ella había reaccionado de mala manera. Al final, su paciencia se había acabado y terminó gritándole algo que más o menos deseaba. Aunque no del todo. Había sido todo un maldito malentendido que, por sus estúpidos celos, habían terminado en una tragedia.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Discutimos por Kagome. Yo quería verla, y ella se oponía. Terminé gritándole muchas cosas y ella huyó… fue ahí donde…

—Entiendo—murmuró. Guardó silencio unos minutos y luego volvió a hablar—. Tengo una teoría: posiblemente esté aquí para vengarse.

Inuyasha pegó un respingo en cuanto escuchó la frase. ¿Venganza?

— ¿Vengarse… de Kagome?

—Es lo más lógico; murió resentida con tu vieja amiga de la infancia de la cual siempre estuvo celosa. Supongo que se quedó para atormentarla y hacerte ver que no podrás deshacerte de ella.

El de ojos dorados suspiró, frustrado.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no podré volver a ver a Kagome porque mi ex novia aún no soporta nuestra amistad?

Miroku asintió.

—Excelente. Simplemente excelente—dijo, sarcástico—. Mi ex novia murió por eso, y ahora que creo que puedo retomar mi vida, resulta que no puedo. Simplemente genial.

Estaba frustrado. Había pasado casi tres meses en su antiguo apartamento intentando afrontar que había sucedido una tragedia y que la mujer a la que amaba había muero por una discusión demasiado estúpida y sin fundamentos. Además de eso, había cortado la comunicación con familia y amigos porque aún seguía creyendo que era el culpable de su muerte, y para empeorar la situación, había perdido un semestre en su otra universidad. En aquel momento nada de eso le importaba, solamente sanar el vacío que había producido el accidente era su cura.

Cuando tocó fondo y se dio cuenta que estaba tirando su vida por la ventana, decidió que se cambiaría de apartamento y volvería a Tokio. La vida en Hokkaido era hermosa, sin embargo, extrañaba el ruido de Tokio y a sus amigos, más que nada. El mismo día que comenzó a buscar apartamentos, fue el día en que notó que una curiosa sombra parecía perseguirlo.

Lo ignoró, y lo logró hasta que además de una sombra siguiéndole el rastro, había risas. Y el lugar se enfriaba como el carajo cada vez que una de esas risas resonaba en el apartamento. Entonces, él supo que algo andaba mal.

Las estruendosas risas le erizaban los cabellos en el transcurso de la semana que tenía para desalojar el apartamento. Y justamente el día que llegó el camión de mudanza para llevarse todas sus pertenencias hacia Tokio, fue el día que por primera vez vio la silueta esbelta pero algo borrosa y transparente de su ex. Ese mismo día, supo que estaba condenado.

Sin embargo, pensó ingenuamente que si se iba del apartamento se libraría de cargar con un espíritu. Imaginó que aquel fantasma de sus recuerdos se quedaría en Hokkaido, atormentando al posible inquilino de su pasado apartamento.

Pero no contaba con que ella viajara con él. Ni con que viviera y se paseara felizmente por su nuevo apartamento. Tampoco esperaba que le hablara directamente o que le comentara cosas sobre Kagome.

Sin embargo, lo que jamás esperó fue que asustara a su mejor amiga.

Eso nunca se lo perdonaría, pese a que extrañaba su presencia y el poder abrazar a Kikyo. Era increíble que usara sus _poderes fantasmales_ para alejar a la razón de sus enfermizos celos. Y la verdad, si lo pensaba detenidamente… Miroku tenía razón.

Estaba jodido.

* * *

¿Cómo quedó?

Bueno, aclaro algo sobre las fechas: Kikyo murió algo así como en setiembre-octubre del año anterior. Eso significa que si Inuyasha pasó deprimido 3 meses fue más o menos hasta noviembre-diciembre. Por eso perdió el semestre en la universidad. Además, ahora ya lleva viviendo en Tokio dos meses, lo que significa que sería febrero. Sobre las edades es más o menos así: Inuyasha tiene 23 y Kagome 21. Kikyo tenía la misma edad que Inuyasha, al igual que Miroku.

Eso es todo, si no entienden algo me avisan xD

¿Reviews? ¿Por fis? :C


	5. Capítulo 4

Perdón por la demora, pero mi notebook tenía una pelea contra la interné (?) entonces no me dejaba conectarme para subir el capítulo. Lo tengo listo desde hace una semana, pero bueno e.e mi notebook parece odiarme.

Aclaro algo del capítulo anterior: sé que puse en el primer capítulo que **kagome** (ojo) dice que Kikyo murió en un accidente automovilístico. Y que en el pasado **inuyasha** dice que se desnucó. No, no fue que me equivoqué, chicas. Eso está así a propósito. Más adelante sabrán por qué.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los utilizo para darle vida a mis locuras. La canción Ghost Of You pertenece a Selena Gómez y demás co-escritores y productores.

* * *

**Ghost Of You**

_Por Natsu M._

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

En cuánto puso en pie en la universidad, supo que iba a ser un día muy largo. Ese montón de nuevas chillando como estúpidas en la facultad de artes era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, por no decir otra cosa. Kagome sabía que pronto tendría una migraña horriblemente fea, y que posiblemente a mitad del día quisiera mandar al carajo a todo el que se cruzara en su camino.

Le parecía curioso que todas esas mocosas estuvieran haciendo un círculo, como peleándose para ver lo que las demás escondían con sus cuerpos. Gritaban como locas, y a veces soltaban comentarios demasiado pasados de tono para chicas tan jóvenes. Sacudió su cabeza cuando una de tantas prácticamente le gritó en la oreja, aturdiéndola. Negó cuando comenzó a acercarse al puño de personas, como si estuviera decepcionada de las nuevas generaciones.

Entonces, cuando vio esos ojos dorados mirarla con anhelo y miedo, supo que tenía que hacer algo.

— ¡Aléjense de aquí, poco de bestias!—les gruñó, empujándolas.

Inuyasha se quedó pálido al ver a su _pequeña_ mejor amiga reaccionar así ante tantas hormonas revueltas que querían comérselo. Ella logró llegar a su lado en unos minutos con una sonrisa y bastante agitada, tomó su mano y lo obligó a salir corriendo con ella.

Kagome reía, mientras su amigo la miraba extrañado. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Primero había sacado las garras como gata y lo había defendido frente a un montón de adolescentes, y ahora parecía una niña pequeña que reía cuando el viento le alborotaba el cabello al correr. Al final, se rindió, y él también comenzó a reír.

Luego del episodio de Kikyo, él había preferido guardar las distancias hasta en la Universidad. Sinceramente, no quería que se cumpliera la teoría de Miroku. Porque si era cierto, su ex novia no lo dejaría en paz hasta que asesinara a su mejor amiga. Y no estaba dispuesto a perder a otra mujer importante en su vida.

Últimamente se veía mucho con Miroku, y a decir verdad prefería que Kikyo atacara a Miroku que a Kagome. Al menos él podía defenderse. Además, él sabía la verdadera historia y la razón por la cuál él tenía la culpa de una muerte. No quería que Kagome lo supiera y se alejara de él.

— ¿Por qué reímos?

—Yo, porque esto me recuerda a cuando estábamos en secundaria—dijo ella, soltando una carcajada—. Cuando huímos de aquella bandada de chicas que te estaban acosando, y que por consiguiente me seguían a mí porque era tu amiga.

—Lo había olvidado—volvió a reír él—. Eso sucedió cuando empezamos a dejar de discutir.

—Taisho, nunca hemos dejado de discutir.

—Touché.

Siguieron riendo y corriendo, a sabiendas de que un grupo de muchachas se había quedado detrás de ellos todas aruñadas y con cara de qué-mierda-pasó-aquí. Entraron a uno de los salones de la facultad de Inuyasha, que estaba completamente vacío y según había mencionado él, era el de contabilidad. Se sentaron sobre las mesas, agotados y riendo.

El aire comenzó a hacerse más pesado cuando Kagome intentó subir a la mesa y sin querer cayó encima de él. Era una posición bastante comprometedora; él acostado totalmente, apoyado en sus brazos para poder verla. Y ella, sobre él, sentada justamente en su abdomen. Las mejillas de los dos estaban rojas como tomates, y sus corazones latían apresurados.

— ¡Hey, Taisho!

Inuyasha reaccionó de inmediato y se levantó, olvidando por completo que Kagome estaba sobre él. La pobre cayó sentada en el suelo, quejándose del golpe y de lo grosero que había sido. Él ni siquiera le prestaba atención, estaba más interesado en que sus compañeros de sección no se dieran cuenta de la morocha.

Sin embargo, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

El aire se enfrió, Kagome chilló y él se tiró a su lado para ver si le había sucedido algo. Pero, ella reaccionó más rápido y salió corriendo del salón como si algo la persiguiera. Y mierda, que tenía miedo de que Kikyo la estuviera persiguiendo en serio. Recordó a sus compañeros y se levantó. Ellos lo miraban con cara de explica-qué-carajo-acaba-de-pasar, y él simplemente estaba demasiado preocupado como para siquiera intentar hablar.

— ¿Esa era Kagome Higurashi?—preguntó uno— ¿La de la facultad de artes?

Inuyasha asintió.

— ¡Eres mi héroe!—gritó el mismo. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que era Bankotsu—. Todos hemos intentado hablarle y ella nos tira la puerta en la cara. Además, siempre rechaza a todo el que la invita a salir. En cambio, tú vienes y le hablas y hasta la abrazas. ¿Qué mierda eres, Taisho? ¿Brujo o qué?

—Conozco a Kagome desde secundaria—contestó—. Se convirtió en mi mejor amiga luego de haber sido enemigos durante mucho tiempo. Es por eso que es tan así conmigo.

—Bueno, yo que tú aprovecharía eso—murmuró otro que reconoció como Hoyo—. ¿No has visto lo buena que está? ¿No has querido…?

Y de un puñetazo fue callado.

—No hables así de Kagome.

Salió del Salón sin importarle si las clases comenzaban en breve o no. Estaba molesto, demasiado en realidad. Y, además de todo, preocupado. No tenía ni idea de qué había pasado con Kagome, pero ahora sabía que ni siquiera en la Universidad estaban a salvo. Y, tampoco estaban a salvo de las constantes miradas molestas de parte de los hombres, y las admiradas de las féminas.

Comenzaba a pensar seriamente el dejar la Universidad, pero no sería tan estúpido como para hacerlo.

¿Qué Kikyo quería salirse con la suya? Que lo intentara. Ya le parecía demasiado enfermo que ella quisiera matar a su mejor amiga por unos celos que no tenían fundamento y que, además, eran estúpidos. Miroku tenía que hacer un exorcismo o algo por el estilo a ver si de una vez por todas lo dejaban en paz, realmente estaba cansado de tener que andar con cuidado porque su ex querría matar a cualquiera que se le acercara.

No, era simplemente increíble.

Estaba cansado, y no quería quedarse en la Universidad poniendo en peligro a Kagome. Salió del recinto, y caminó con parsimonia hasta su departamento. Buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar sintió un susurro en su oído.

_"Ya nos vamos entendiendo, ¿No?"_


End file.
